


투면우산

by Seora9



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seora9/pseuds/Seora9
Summary: Can 2 best friends become someone closer





	투면우산

"Is it really my turn to clean the classroom? Why does it seems like I just did it not too long ago?"  
Ra Run pouts as she looks at the class's noticeboard.

"Oh well. I guess days do passes by in a flash."  
Heaving a sigh, she went on to sweep the rest of the classroom clean when it was indeed her turn to do the cleaning today.

"Mwoya?"  
An angelic voice floated into the classroom.   
Like a metal attracted to a magnet, Ra Eun walked over to the the window side. The source where the voice is coming from. She puts her head out in a bid to find the person who was singing but finds no one.

"Am I going to die?"  
The voice definitely feels like it's coming from up there but there can't be anyone left in school at this time.   
She had tried to avoid the fact that it was her turn to do the cleaning by napping before going to the nearby convenient store to get her lunch before coming back to school.   
On top of that, that voice can't be from a human. It must be the voice of an angel.

"Eomma... Appa... I should had behaved. Now I can't even show you how much I love you... Since... Since I'm dying... The angel is here to... to get... get me...."  
She brawled her eyes out when she finally managed to get her sentence out.

By the time she stopped, the singing voice was gone.

"Am I spared? Angel ssi. Kamsahamnida."  
Without wasting another second, she bolted back home.

☆☆☆☆☆

_(1 month later)_

"Urgh. I wish there were more students in class. Where are there..."  
Ra Eun mumbles as she wipe the blackboard before a familiar voice made her stop in the middle of her sentence.

"An…gel ss…ssiii. Are are.. you ba…back?"

 ** _Ani.. It can't be true. I need to check the rooftop._**  
 ** _But what if the angel is waiting there for you?_**  
 ** _I'll... I'll just knock him out._**  
 ** _Geurae._ **  
After looking through the entire classroom, Ra Eun settled on a broomstick before making her way up to the rooftop.

🎵🎶  
The voice is a just so angelic.   
Ra Eun couldn't proceed further after hearing the voice right outside the door to the rooftop.  
She couldn't help but admire the voice.   
It was so much clearer that it became so addictive that she wanted to do nothing but listen to it.

 _*crash*_  
The sound of her broomstick dropping to the ground caused the voice to stop immediately.

Before she could think what she should do, her legs had already taken off.   
Dashing back to the classroom, Ra Eun picked up her bag and ran all the way back home.

☆☆☆☆☆

"Do you want to share an umbrella?"

Ra Eun stare at the boy standing beside her.   
She didn't know him but his voice definitely ring a bell.

"Are you an angel?"

Her question caused the boy to burst out laughing.   
"Does sharing an umbrella makes me an angel?"

"Anieyo. I mean. Are you the one singing up on the rooftop?"

"Anieyo. I don't know what you're talking about."  
His cheeks and ears turn red as he fumble with the umbrella in his hand.

"Jamkammanyo. Didn't you ask if I wanted to share the umbrella with you?"  
Ra Eun managed to grab hold of the handle of his bag but somehow it caused him to fall onto his butt.

"Ack. Choisonghamnida. I didn't know I pull you that hard."

"Anieyo. It's my clumsiness."

"Can I share the umbrella with you if you don't mind."

"Geuraeyo."

☆☆☆☆☆

Somehow after that day, they became closer as time goes by.   
Ra Eun had chanced upon Jinki's meat store which happened to be in their neighbourhood to which their mums somehow became friends after that as well.   
Since Jinki and his mum treats Ra Eun and her family well by offering them meat all the time, Ra Eun's mum decided to take in Jinki as her student by giving him piano and vocal lesson after learning from his mum that he's interested in music.   
From then, he had been having lessons along with Ra Eun.

"Jinki. Won't you sing for me?"  
Ra Eun pouts as she continues to beg Jinki.

"Sirheo."  
A deep furrow appears on his forehead as he insist.

"Just one line. Ple...ease..."

"Sirheo."

"Hmph. Neomu hae."  
She folded her arms in front of her chest as she pouts.

"Twinkle twinkle little star."

"That's all?"  
She pouted when he stopped."

"You told me to sing one line."

"Fine."

☆☆☆☆☆

"Ra Eun. Your turn."  
She clear her throat nervously as she gets ready to sing the song that she had been preparing for the whole month.  
She had always wanted to join the school choir after watching them perform but she was too shy to join by herself.   
However she decided to join the school choir along with Jinki when she knew that her mum was actually in the choir when she was younger.

"1,2,3 sing."

"Amazing..."  
Tears gather in her eyes when everyone in the room bursted out laughing when her voice went off tune.

"Amazing grace..."  
The choir teacher sang once for her in her perfect pitch but instead of making Ra Eun feel better, it made her feel worse when she hears the rest of the people in the room copies her off pitch singing.   
Her face burn in embarrassment. Her eyes so full with tears that she couldn't see what's in front of her.

"I'm sorry."  
She mumble before dashing out of the music room.

She feels someone sit beside her as he pats on her back. Her head buried in knees.  
She heard everything.   
Them mocking her voice. Some of them wondering how she can't carry a tune when her mum's a music teacher.   
She was disappointed in herself.

☆☆☆☆☆

"Ain't you going to sing for me?"

"You do it."

Her depressed face made him feel for her.   
She used to sing all the time harmonizing perfectly with him.   
However, the incident changed her. She wasn't confident in front of others anymore.

"I won't sing till you do it with me."

"I can't sing."

"I say that you can. We'll sing what we always sing. A whole new world."  
"I can show you the world   
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?1  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"

Jinki waited patiently for her to continue her part of the song. He wanted her to pick up her confidence level again

"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you..."  
Her voice was small initially but when she met Jinki's graze, her confidence level grew slightly. Her small and uneven voice became louder and more confident with each line.

"See. You can do it."

"Gomawo, Jinki."  
He laugh along with her as she threw him a big hug.

☆☆☆☆☆

"What's this?"

"SM audition form."

"I can read you know. I mean why are you giving it to me?"

"Go sign up for an audition."

"Sirheo."

"You should share your calming voice with others. So that you can heal others apart from me."

"I can heal you?"

"Ne. Your voice healed me many times. I've lost count of the number of times."  
"Stop considering. Sign here."  
Before he can think of more excuses, Ra Eun had already filled out the form for him.

☆☆☆☆☆

_(Many years later)_

"Jinki... What kind of girls do you prefer?"

"Someone whom I'm comfortable with."

"And I considered?"

"Of course!"

"…….. Sashil... I liked you for a long time. I don't know when it started. But there's not a day when I don't think of you."  
Ra Eun hesitated for a moment but when the words started coming out, it somehow became easier.   
She had waited too long to come true with her feelings and she didn't want to wait any longer.

"……"

"Haha... I got you didn't I? You should take a look at your face."

She gave a dramatic reaction when Jinki kept his silence while looking at her apologetically.   
She didn't want him to feel awkward with her just cause she confessed to him. Neither does she want to lose him as a friend cause that would mean that she won't have any reasons to see him again.

"Ya. Chingu-ya. You're just so easy to trick. Aigoo. You're so funny you made me cry."  
Tears ran down her face before she knew it. Afraid that he'll feel guilty over his answer, she quickly bend over as if she's laughing too hard to wipe the tears away.

"I knew you acted so I played along alright."

"Geurae? You're a good actor then. I approve of it."  
She showed him a thumb up sign.

☆☆☆☆☆

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ya. Are you drunk?"  
Jinki frown as soon as he hears her voice over the phone.

"Oh! Jinki called me. Lee Jinki. My crush of many years."

"Ra Eun, are you drunk? Where are you right now?"

"No! Who says I'm drunk? I'm... Where am I? Tent! I'm camping out in the jungle. You won't be able to find me."  
Jinki sigh as he started heading out. Somehow he had a rough idea on where she could be. She is definitely drunk and he knows better the reason why she had gone out alone to drink that much.

"Ya. Cha Ra Eun. Let's go."  
He breath a sigh of relief when he saw her.

"Your girlfriend drank quite a lot. I was still wondering how she's going to make it home by herself."  
The owner informed as she started clearing the empty soju bottles on the table.

"Oh! It's really Jinki. He's real."  
She squinted her eyes as she looks as Jinki with unfocused eyes. Her hands went up and started touching him as she tries to verify if he was real.

"Kaja."

"Sirheo. How did you manage to find me in the jungle?"  
She duck under the table when Jinki tries to get her to stand up beside him.   
Her head peeking out to rest on the stool beside the table.

"Ra Eun, we need to go already. The owner needs to close for the day."

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne."

"Arasseoyo."

"Kamsahamnida."  
Jinki bow before squatting down for Ra Eun to get onto his back when she finally raise up both arms signalling for him to piggyback her.

He knows her too well. Just one action, word or change of expression is enough to tell him what she's thinking. And yet, it doesn't help when he knows how she feels towards him and yet he couldn't reciprocate that.

"Wae?"  
He ask gently when he hears her sobbing.

"Your fault. I hate it when you look at other girls and smile at them. I hate it when you ignore me saying that I'm just your childhood friend. I hate it when you forgot our promise. I kept on waiting for you. I kept to our promise. But why did you let that girl kiss you? Why did you get yourself a girlfriend? I hate you, Lee Jinki. I hate you."  
Her quiet sobs turn into crying as she hits Jinki's shoulders in frustration.

Jinki could only stay silent. There was nothing he could do. He broke their promise. Just cause he got too drunk one day and he ended up with a girlfriend the next.   
He wanted to break up with the girl but the girl threatened that she'll reveal whatever had happened between them to the reporter if he really does break up with her. The only thing he can do is for her to get tired of him so that everything can return back to normal but that girl had to come into their waiting room, greeting Jinki with a kiss when Ra Eun was there to visit them.

"Mianhae Ra Eun ah."  
He could only whisper his apologies.

"I don't want your apologies. Did you forgot about our promise? That our first kiss will be for one another only?"

"I hate you... A lot..."  
Her quiet sob finally caused tears to gather in his eyes.   
He can tell how heart broken she is just from her voice.   
Her tears seeping through his thick hoodie by now.

☆☆☆☆☆

"Erm, Jinki. Did you sent me home yesterday?"

"Ne. I did."

"Did I... Did I say anything rude to you?"

"Ani. You was out the whole time. Wae?"  
Jinki heard her sigh in relief when she heard his reply.   
Knowing that she must be worrying about the damage that she had done yesterday, he decided that it's better for him to feign innocent.

He didn't want to lose her by admitting.   
He knew he was being selfish when he still want to keep her by his side but yet he can't recipocrate her love.

☆☆☆☆☆

"Ra Eun! Take this. It's raining heavily."  
Jinki ran after Ra Eun who was about to step out into the pouring rain.

"Jinki. I will only ask you once. Answer me honestly. Do you ever had any feelings for me? Even just for a short period of time."

He saw the different emotions flash past her eyes as the seconds tick away.   
The anticipation in her eyes flicker to realization before disappointment sets in.   
He saw the tears gather in her eyes before she manage to turn away.

"Gomawo for the umbrella. I won't be able to return it to you this time round since I'll be moving to America soon. There's a job offer. I wish you all the best."  
His heart ache just looking at her back. He didn't have to look at her face to know how she looks right now. The angle of her shoulders are obvious enough to tell him that she had given up.

His head bow down in shame. He couldn't even give her a proper answer.

"Let's not act like we're sad. Instead, we should be smiling and laughing like always. It's a good thing. I'll be learning more things over there. You won't have someone who's bothering you all the time."  
"Annyeong, my friend."  
She whisper a goodbye as she steps into the rain.

"Annyeong."  
He mumble as he watches until she disappear down the alley. The rain was clear enough to allow him to watch her till the end. However, like a painting that got wet. The story of them smudge beyond repair.   
Deep down he knew that this will be the last time he will ever see of her again.   
  



End file.
